fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Varago
Summary Varago is one of the multiverse's most wanted criminals, with prices on his head in nearly every major city in the universe. It is unknown how he manages to commit the crimes he does- capable of stealing the priceless artifacts right from under careful, constant watch. A price of 100,000 platinum pieces has been offered to suitably strong adventurers for the capture of Varago alive. Varago is responsible for the loss of many priceless artifacts, most notably the Hand of Vecna. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Varago, The Trickster King, The Multiverse's Most Wanted Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 1,425 Classification: Immortal Rogue Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Status: Alive Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliations: NA Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Perception Manipulation, Aura, Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Storage, Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), With equipment he has Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Retrocognition, Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Necromancy, Life Force Absorption, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Morality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Limited Blood Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Invulnerability, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Mediumship, Shapeshifting Weapons, Homing Attack, Pain Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Power Nullification, Body Puppetry vs Undead, Light Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-High), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Mountain level (As one of the most powerful rogues in the multiverse, he should be at least comparable to beings like Mordenkainen) Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level, Likely Large Planet level with Invulnerable Coat of Arnd (Should be able to withstand attacks from a Quazar Dragon) Stamina: Infinite Range: Up to hundreds of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: * Hand of Vecna: A mummified hand detached from its now godly owner. The hand grants many abilities mimicking spells, including, at will, Arcane Sight, Summon Monster, Fireball, Haste, Vampiric Touch, True Seeing, Acid Storm, Prismatic Ray, Disintegrate, Finger of Death, Hindsight, Gate, Meteor Swarm, Time Stop, and Wail of the Banshee. Using the life force energies of a single life, he can gain the effects of a wish, altering reality and causality itself to achieve whatever effect he asks for. * Dawnstar: A mace brimming with positive energies. The mace emits a glorious light at all times and, most notably, explodes with the wrath of a deity should it be destroyed. * Gauntlets of the Blood Lord: These gauntlets provide supernatural luck, and drip blood at all times. Those that see these gauntlets are sent into magically induced fear. * Invulnerable Coat of Arnd: Provides complete and total protection from physically damaging attacks that touch the user, and was worn by an ancient hero of the realm. * Malf Ulad's Divining Board: The board answers questions asked of it with nigh-perfect precision, regarding past, present, and future. * Morningstar of the Many: Each round the weapon transforms into a weapon of a different type, including a vorpal sword and an axe that causes supernatural pain. * Razor Bands of the Archmage: The orb will float around the user, providing immense advantages to their intelligence and rolling out barbed metal to assault attackers. These razor bands prevent the target from using supernatural abilities so long as they are linked to the bands- as per the decree of Boccob, a deity. * Ruby Blade: These twin crimson daggers allow the user to command undead regardless of the undead's willingness to go along with it, effectively taking control of their body. * Shard of the Sun: Constantly emits a heavy light comparable to daylight. On command it can fire intense rays of light to burn away foes, and instantly destroy even powerful undead. It is held as a hugely holy item of Pelor. * Trumpet of Acheron: A horn owned by Hextor himself. Often used in places of heavy populace- it can transform hundreds of beings into undead creatures. * Weeping Image: An image of an unknown saint of Pelor's faith, the picture sheds tears upon Varago becoming wounded. The tears touch Varago, healing him, and even saving him from death itself. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, vastly more intelligent than nearly all minds in the multiverse, casually above even archmages, managing to outwit their traps to access their treasure Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Has stolen artifacts from nearly every single major religion in the multiverse * Has evaded capture for centuries across nearly all planes of existence, and even in major cities such as Sigil Standard Attacks/Techniques: * Trickster's Aura: Varago's main method of thievery is by altering the perception of those around him to simply refuse to see him. He is not invisible, and non-sentient beings can detect him perfectly fine. However, those within eyesight simply cannot detect him through any sense. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acid Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Blood Users Category:Fear Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Pain Users Category:Metal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Stone Walls Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages